


Bloom

by FizzyFanatic, shoutynubs



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff, Hanahaki Disease, Hanahaki!Michael, Lots of flowers, M/M, Post-Squip, hanahaki, some gay shit happens as always, thats about it, they kiss like 3 times spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 23:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11542341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FizzyFanatic/pseuds/FizzyFanatic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoutynubs/pseuds/shoutynubs
Summary: Michael has Hanahaki disease for a few yearsJeremy finally finds outMichael won't tell him who he lovesJeremy also finds out





	Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> I have never read a Hanahaki fic before this  
> enjoy

It all began before they entered freshman year.  
Michael and Jeremy were leaving eighth grade when Michael started questioning his sexuality. It started when he began noticing the unique little things that Jeremy did. From the way he parted his hair to the way his dimples formed when he smiled, it was all just so fascinating to him.  
Jeremy was fascinating to him.  
Then the petals began.  
They were small ones at first, easy to hide. It was just a little crush, after all. Why would Jeremy feel the same way? He only saw them as friends and Michael was okay with that.  
Then they got bigger.  
The petals started developing more into freshman year and progressively got worse when Jeremy did anything that Michael found endearing. Jeremy’s laugh? Petals. Jeremy’s eyes playing video games at night? Petals. Jeremy sleeping? Budding flowers.  
And they hurt.  
The bigger they got, the more they hurt. Into sophomore year, fully formed flowers started to sprout and it got harder to hide. Surprisingly, with Jeremy's oblivious self, he never noticed.  
Until the end of junior year.  
After everything with the Squip, after everything at the party, Michael still had feelings for Jeremy that were still unrequited, so the flowers were still full. Michael got really good at hiding it, not letting anything spill until he made it to a bathroom or was alone.  
Until one sleepover.  
Michael and Jeremy decided to play some of the shittiest games they owned, and of course one of them was Sonic BOOM. Jeremy had the controller and they were stuck on what should have been an easy part of the game. Of course they got stuck while playing a buggy children's game, what else would have happened?  
“Dude, try doing the menu glitch. The one where you can jump infinitely with Knuckles,” Michael suggested while gesturing to the screen.  
Jeremy started to do as Michael said before Knuckles, Amy, Sonic, and Tails all froze mid-air, their outer bodies invisible, only leaving their accessories and eyes.  
Michael immediately broke down laughing, Jeremy joining in not too long after. They kept it up for a good five minutes before Jeremy snorted which made Michael laugh even harder.  
So hard, in fact, he began to cough.  
And petals flew out.  
“Uh, Michael…?” Jeremy said questioningly, pointing at the ground. Michael opened his eyes after he recovered from his laughing/coughing fit, his smile gradually turning into a frown.  
Neither of them said anything.  
“Uh, that just… I was holding onto it for someone?” Michael tried. Jeremy wasn’t buying it; he was gullible, but not stupid.  
“Wait, Michael, you have a crush on somebody and you didn’t tell me?”  
Scratch that.  
“Uh, what?”  
“How can you have a crush on someone and not tell me? I thought we told each other everything.” Jeremy pretended to be offended.  
“Jeremy, it’s not…” Michael paused to think. If he lied and told Jeremy it was on somebody else, he could get off scot-free and also not have to lie and use the bathroom every twenty minutes to vomit petals. “...It’s not someone you know, trust me,” he finished.  
“Aw, dude, come on, at least give me a name,” Jeremy pleaded, leaning back in his beanbag chair.  
“It’s just some guy from school, why do you care so m-” Michael began coughing again when he realized how enthusiastic Jeremy was about this. Full flowers started to emerge.  
“Jesus Christ, Michael, how long has this been going on!?”   
He started to calm down from his coughing fit and rubbed his eyes as tears began to form, “Um… Awhile…” He said vaguely.  
Jeremy picked up one of the flowers, it was a light blue carnation. “This doesn’t look healthy, how are you still… okay? Like, I mean, alive?” he examined the flower further.  
“Well, I can breathe okay so it means I’m alright, right? I mean, I hardly feel the pain at all anymore!” Michael flashed Jeremy a nervous smile which Jeremy responded with a frightened stare.  
“Michael, you- you need to get this removed, i-if something happens to you, I don’t- I-I don’t know what I’d-”  
“Jer, calm down, I’m going to be fine, a couple flowers never killed anybody.” He placed a reassuring hand on Jeremy's shoulder, ignoring the pain in his chest when it flared up again.  
“Doesn’t it hurt? Don’t you remember how bad it got with Christine? The size and healthiness of the tulips? God, why- why do you still let it grow?” Jeremy questioned incredulously, waving his arms as he spoke.  
“I... like to think that some day he’ll feel the same way.” Michael looked at the ground in front of him, twiddling his thumbs.  
“Well, whoever this- this mystery guy is, you either need to tell him or get some kind of surgery done! I don’t want anything bad to happen to you, Michael.” Jeremy brought Michael in for a hug.  
After a moment, Michael returned it as a tear slid down his cheek from the pain that was steadily growing. “For sure, buddy.”

\---

“Who is it?” Rich stopped Michael right by his locker.  
“Uh, what?” Michael questioned his sudden query.  
“Your crush, who is it?”  
Michael tensed at the question, “How did you-”  
“Jeremy messaged me and told me to talk to you. He figured I could get through to you since we’re both dudes who like dudes. Don’t worry, I promise not to tell him if you don’t want me to. Oh, and you have a petal on your sleeve,” Rich info-dumped and plucked away the petal on Michael’s bicep.  
“Well, that sucks, because I’m not saying an-”  
“It’s Jeremy, isn’t it?” Michael froze at the other’s words as the bell rang.   
“Whaaaaat? What gave you that idea?”  
“Dude, he’s the only guy you ever talk to that isn’t taken, you practically have heart eyes when he smiles or laughs, or when he’s just sitting there; I’m surprised he hasn’t found out yet,” Rich crossed his arms as he finished.  
Michael sighed, “You and me both…” he said under his breath.  
“So you admit it?”  
Michael rubbed his face. “God, alright, yes, it’s Jeremy. Rich one, Michael zero. But do you see why I can’t tell him? It would never be the same, I could ruin our friendship, it could get worse, I could-”  
“Michael, calm the fuck down. Listen, I get where you’re coming from, but I’m almost certain he’ll return the feelings. You just need to get to it ASAP, like how I need to get to class ASAP,” Rich explained, already headed down the hall.  
Michael thought for a moment. “WAIT, ‘ALMOST’? WHAT DO YOU MEAN ‘ALMOST’?!”  
“SEE YOU AT LUNCH, MICHAEL!”

\---

At lunch, everyone was conversing. Jeremy was pointing at random people asking, “Him?” and Michael would continuously reply with “no.”  
“Ugh, Michael, just tell me who it is! I won’t tell anyone, you know that! Bros don’t tell other people bros’ secrets!” Jeremy was frustrated, but it’s not like Michael was lying about anything.  
“Sorry, Jer, you’re just gonna need to either figure it out on your own or drop it.” Michael took a sip of his slushee.  
Jeremy let out a long sigh. “Can you at least give me a hint?”  
Michael tried to think of a simple but obvious hint and came up with a generic one, “His name starts with a J.” He took another, but now nervous, sip of a slushee.  
Jeremy thought for a second before suddenly understanding with a gasp, getting up and pulling Michael from his seat and into the nearest bathroom.  
“You have a crush on Jake!?”  
Michael paused for a second and blinked before he started laughing, “Jer- Jeremy, oh my God, why in a thousand years would I ever have a thing for- for Jake of all people,” he said in between gasps. He put a hand on Jeremy's shoulder. “Sorry, dude, but he’s not really my type, like, at all.”  
Jeremy groaned and rubbed his face. “C’mon, just tell me who it is then!”  
“Dude, why do you care so much?”  
“Because I thought… Maybe I could help? I could go talk to this guy and maybe start a thing between you? I just don’t want you to be in pain anymore. I know how it hurts.”   
No, you don’t, Michael thought. You really don’t and you don’t want to help me either. The pain flared up again. You wouldn’t want to help if you knew.  
Michael started coughing.  
Flowers started escaping.  
“Wh- Michael! Jesus, are you okay?” Jeremy moved closer and placed a hand on the others back. “Well, obviously not, but do you need anything?”  
Tears started streaming down his face from everything -- from the thought of Jeremy caring about him, to Jeremy loving him back, realizing he never would, and then the pain. The pain was worse than it had ever been. He slid down the wall into a sitting position. He tried to stop crying; wiping away the tears, filling his thoughts with something else, everything, but the pain still persisted.  
“Michael, come here-” Jeremy pulled him into a hug and rubbed his back, trying to help soothe the pain and coughing.  
He was only making it worse.  
But Michael didn’t push him away.  
The only thing he wanted right now was Jeremy. He just wanted him close, he wanted him to understand.  
He buried his face into Jeremy’s shoulder.  
He wanted Jeremy to just love him back.

\---

It was a couple days later and Jeremy and Michael were having another sleepover at Michael’s place.  
They immediately powered on Michael’s old Wii and picked up the remotes. “I am going to destroy you, man” Jeremy taunted.  
“Ha, you wish. Last time we played rainbow road you fell off within the first three seconds!”  
“Which is why we’re going to be playing my favorite map first!” Jeremy started setting up the game and chose ‘Bowser's Castle’ as a first round.  
“Dude, really? Bowser’s castle is lame.”  
“You’re just upset because you’re bad at it!”  
“Jeremy, I’m not bad at any Mario Kart map…”

Michael won.  
“See? I told you, I’m not bad at any Mario Kart map. Now, hello Rainbow Road!”  
“Michael, wait-” Jeremy paused. “Let’s make a deal.”  
Michael quirked an eyebrow, “What kind of deal?”  
“If I win this round, you need to tell me who you have a crush on.” Jeremy cracked a sinister-but-also-not smile.  
“And what’s in it for me?” Michael asked, confident he would win.  
“You get to choose any game you want to play under any stipulations for the rest of the night.”  
Michael considered the terms for a moment. It seemed a bit unfair, but what was the point in saying no? That would imply that he didn’t trust in his own Mario Kart ability otherwise. So, “You’re on.”

Michael lost.  
How did Michael lose?  
Jeremy cheered, “HA! Take THAT! I’m the best at Mario Kart now, Michael!”  
Michael blinked in absolute awe. “How… How did you do that?”  
“I’ve been practicing. Are you impressed?” Jeremy did a stupid trick with the controller, twirling it then throwing it up and catching it. “But anyways, now you need to tell me who you have a crush on!” Jeremy held his head up with his arm which was resting on his knee, leaning in towards Michael with a stupid grin on his face.  
Michael’s heart pounded.  
His chest ached.  
His thoughts were flooding.  
“It’s… It’s um…” He repressed the urge to cough.  
He just wanted it all to stop.  
“Well, you know him…”  
He felt tears forming.  
“I’ve known him... longer than I can remember…”  
He blinked them away.  
“He’s…”  
Jeremy’s face was falling,  
“He’s actually... in room…”  
“Michael… Are you-”  
Michael started coughing.  
Flowers started spilling.  
He tried to hold it back, he tried and tried but it felt like they were trying to rip their way out, like something from ‘Alien’. And it hurt, it hurt so, so bad.  
The flowers were bigger than ever, all sorts of shades of blue, all fully bloomed carnations.  
Tears streamed down his face.  
“You’re- You’re probably really weirded out and- and probably never want to talk to me again and I’m okay with that, it’s okay, I’ll just get surgery and we can go back to the way things were before and I promise I’ll-” He was cut off by a hand on his shoulder,   
“Michael, calm down, it’s okay.” Jeremy gave him a small smile despite the fact that his face was starting to heat up. “I-I actually thought about that as a possibility, but I never thought that…” He paused. “I never really believed anyone would like me like that, especially after, well, everything.”  
“You know, it’s kind of hard to believe that when I’ve felt like this since eighth grade?”  
“And I realized- Wait WHAT?” Jeremy jumped, “How have you been like this since eighth grade?! You- You shouldn’t even be alive right now, how are you- Look, whatever, just, I realized that I was okay with the thought of you having feelings for me but it’s weird now that it’s-” Michael cut him off with violent coughing, more petals spilled onto the floor.  
“Oh- God, just come here--” Jeremy pulled Michael closer and their lips met, sparks flew, angels sang from the heavens, etc. Except, sparks didn’t really fly, no angels were singing, it was just a sloppy and quick kiss.  
But the pain started lifting from Michael’s chest.  
When they pulled away, Jeremy’s whole face was flushed red, while Michael had a big stupid grin on his face. “That was…”  
He stood up, “AWESOME! I can feel the pain going away, I don’t need to cough, I-I… Can we do that again?”  
Jeremy’s heart pounded. “Y-Yeah, uh, sure.”  
Jeremy turned more towards him this time so their heads weren’t at weird angles. This time, Michael went in for the kiss, overenthusiastically knocking Jeremy back into the beanbag.  
Jeremy kissed back just as eagerly, wrapping his arms around Michael's waist, only breaking for a breath. “Wow…”  
“Yeah…”  
“So… are we like… Dating now?” Jeremy questioned.  
“Well, it’s really up to you. I mean, we could always be friends with benefits?” He shrugged and wiggled his eyebrows jokingly. Jeremy gave him a playful shove, “Oh, come on, I’m serious!”  
“In that case, Jeremy Heere,” Michael stood up like a gentleman, putting one arm behind his back and motioning the other outwards, “Will you do the honor of going out with me?”  
Jeremy rolled his eyes, took Michael’s hand, and stood up as well. “Well, obviously I’m going to say yes, we just kissed, like, twice.” Jeremy gave Michael a goofy smile.  
“Whoo hoo! Hell yeah, score! I basically just saved the princess from the castle!” Michael scooped Jeremy up bridal style with his sudden burst of energy and adrenaline.   
“CHRIST! Michael if you drop me, I’m breaking up with you, I swear to- SHIT--” Michael loosened his grip and pretended to drop him, which made Jeremy cling to Michael for dear life. “Jesus, don’t do that! You’re going to give me a heart attack!”  
Michael stuck his tongue out at him, laughing. “Sorry, dude, I can't control myself. I feel like I could conquer the world right now!” He looked down at Jeremy. “And I’m so happy I can finally do this.”  
He leaned down and they met halfway, closing the space between them. It was a brief yet sweet kiss, tender and soft. When they pulled apart, they started laughing.  
“This is so dumb,” Jeremy said, hiding his face behind a hand.  
“Yeah, kind of.” He tried to stop grinning, but couldn’t. “Hey, wanna go get some grub?” Michael asked, putting the other down.  
“Sure, what were you thinking?”

“Well, personally, I’m feeling gas station sushi from Seven-Eleven.”

“How romantic.”

“Like you could do any better.”

“I could totally do better!”

“I’d like to see you try.” The two bickered back and forth until they got in the trusty PT cruiser and sped off to the nearest gas station.

**Author's Note:**

> gay shit:


End file.
